Lighting assemblies typically include an illumination element (i.e., a light of some sort) and a housing to contain the illumination element. In some instances, the housing may include one or more decorative features, such as etched panes, filigree styled arms, or the like. The decorative features may block some light causing the feature to contrast with the portions passing light.
Some lighting assemblies may be bollards, e.g. short vertical posts. These bollard lighting assemblies may be used throughout landscaping as accent lighting, or marking the edge of a features, such as a path. Bollard lighting assemblies come in a variety of predetermined heights for various applications. In some instances, the bollard lighting assemblies may include decorative features to enhance their aesthetic appeal.
A gobo (sometimes short for “goes before optics” or “graphical optical black out”) may be used to cast a shadow. A gobo is a physical stencil (template) that is placed inside or in front of a light source, to control the pattern of the emitted light. They are often used with stage lighting instruments to manipulate the light pattern which is cast over a space or onto an object. A gobo with patterned holes allows only the desired pattern of light through, casting a specific shadow pattern.